Power Rangers: Wild Knights
by AuthorOfTheUniverse2401
Summary: A powerful and ancient evil is stirring. The Demon Lord Ghirahim is regaining power and aims to release his true master, Ganon. However, history is about to repeat itself. A team of Rangers is rising to stop him, powered by the ancient knights that led the Goddess's armies 10,000 years ago. With courage in their hearts, they will fight on! They are the Power Rangers, Wild Knights!
1. Day of the Demon Part 1

In a dark tower in a forgotten part of Hyrule's Gerudo Desert, a great evil stirred.

At the very top of this tower lay a large sword embedded in a pedestal and wrapped in many thick chains. Various talismans hung from the chains, the carvings in them shining with a dim light.

On one of the chains, the talismans stopped shining and began crumbling away.

Without warning, the chain snapped with a resounding _clang_! The orange stone in the sword's hilt began glowing brightly. The light left the sword in a bright orb. The orb of light expanded and fluctuated, eventually taking a humanoid shape.

When the light faded, there stood a tall and imposing man. He quite thin, as if every muscle was a wire being pulled to its limit. His skin was pale, blending in with the white jumpsuit, gloves, and boots he wore. His lips and short hair were equally white. The only spots of color on his person were the red cape adorned with a yellow diamond pattern and the purple eye shadow.

The man looked at his hands, turning each over with curiosity. Then he grinned. This evolved into a laugh.

"Hmhmhmmm… **AAAAHAHAHAHA!** "

* * *

King Rhoam's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. The horrid laughter in his dream was still ringing in his ears. He shook his head and opened the curtains in his room, letting the sun shine into his room.

There was a knock on the door and the king turned. "Enter," he said.

The door opened and his daughter walked in. Her golden hair was falling down her back and she was dressed in a simple nightgown.

"Father," Zelda said hesitantly, "I…this will make me sound like a child, but…I had a nightmare. I must tell you about it."

"Go on," the King said, beginning to dread what his daughter would say next.

"I dreamt that there was a great sword chained to stone in a dark tower. Then one of the chains broke and…a ghastly man appeared. He began laughing and…I awoke with my heart racing." Zelda stopped and tilted her head. "Is something wrong, father?"

"I had the same dream as you, Zelda," Rhoam said.

Zelda gasped and held a hand up to her mouth. "Then can it mean…?"

"Yes," Rhoam said. "The Demon Lord Ghirahim has risen again."

* * *

"Ahhh, how I missed the pleasure of walking on my own two legs," Ghirahim said, though his graceful leaps and shakes could hardly be considered simple walking. "Although, something is missing…"

He froze in place, balancing on one leg for a moment before he suddenly stood stiffly with his head pointed downwards.

"Of course," Ghirahim said, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers randomly. "How could I forget? The war was going so well, victory was so close at hand. And what happened next?"

He looked up, face contorted with rage. "THAT WRETCHED GODDESS SEALED AWAY MY ONE TRUE MASTER! THE NERVE OF THAT PATHETIC WORM!" He took a deep breath. "Hm, but it will be a simple matter of reviving our armies and locating the one who will break the seal."

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the room opened. Ghirahim looked up curiously to see a small group of people staring at him. They were dressed in identical outfits: red and black jumpsuits, masks with a single eye, carrying sickles. Among them was one taller individual who pushed his way to the front of the group. He was a bit overweight and didn't seem to be carrying any weapons.

He pointed an accusatory finger at Ghirahim. "You stand before the leader of the great Yiga Clan, Master Kohga! Speak, cretin, and explain why you have trespassed in this place most sacred to us!"

Ghirahim stared at Kohga, completely nonplussed. "Ah, so humans still exist in this world? How unfortunate."

"Answer me!" Kohga demanded.

Ghirahim sighed and shrugged. "I am here because I _own_ this place, mortal. I am the Demon Lord Ghirahim, second in command to the Demon King Ganon. You are the trespassers here, if anything."

Kohga recoiled. "You insolent fool! We have worked tirelessly to break the seal on that sword, and it has not changed! We know you to not be the real Demon Lord. We will kill you for comparing yourself to him!" At his words, the ninjas around him (five in number) surrounded Ghirahim, their sickles pointed at him threateningly.

Ghirahim smiled and shook his head. "Hmhmhmm…very well. I shall entertain myself with fighting you all." He raised his hands, each one with two fingers pointed straight up. "I don't even need my sword for such an easy fight!"

"Get him!" Kohga commanded.

A ninja charged forward, swinging his sickle wildly. Ghirahim caught the curved blade in his hand and flipped it out of the ninja's hands with ease. He followed up with a punch to the face, cracking the Yiga's mask and rendering him unconscious. The second ninja slashed at him from the back, but his blade made only a small scratch in Ghirahim's skin. Ghirahim turned and roundhouse kicked the Yiga out of the way. The third and forth attacked him at once, and Ghirahim caught both sickles in his fingers again. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the two ninjas careening into each other, smacking their faces together and piling them up in a heap. He turned and grabbed the final Yiga by the face, throwing him into the wall before he even had a chance to attack.

"Impressive, for an impostor," Kohga said. In a puff of smoke, a long katana appeared in his hands. "But now your fate is sealed, for your opponent…is me."

"Gaha! Well, I suppose it would be prudent to sharpen my fencing skills," Ghirahim said. "My edge has been dulling for 10,000 years, after all." He snapped his fingers and a long curved black saber appeared in his hand. "Your move, mortal."

Kohga shouted and charged Ghirahim. The Demon Lord met the first katana strike with his blade, blocking Kohga's two-handed strike with a single hand. Kohga swung again and again, overhead, backhand, spin strikes, all like a carefully choreographed dance. Ghirahim was meeting every strike with ease, parrying each attack even as Kohga was backing him into a corner. Eventually, Ghirahim yawned. "You're boring me." He kicked Kohga and the man slid several feet back. "Now, it is my turn." He stalked towards the Yiga master.

Kohga snapped his own fingers, summoning two spiked balls in puffs of smoke. He thrust his hand out, and the spike balls flew right at Ghirahim. The Demon Lord sidestepped each one with ease and brought his sword down in a vertical slash. Kohga raised his sword to parry and was rewarded with his katana breaking clean in half. Kohga stared at his now useless blade, dumbfounded at what had occurred. He heard a chime and looked up to see a long floating knife pointed directly at the eye sigil on his mask.

"Now will you accept me as your master?" Ghirahim asked.

Kohga's broken blade disappeared in smoke and he got on his knees. "Lord Ghirahim, it really is you!" he shouted excitedly. "We were beginning to fear that you would never return."

Ghirahim harrumphed. "Well, that fiendish goddess clearly underestimated me, just as you have." He snapped his fingers and his knife and sword disappeared. "If she hadn't, she would have known to place a stronger seal on myself. Stand, fool."

Kohga hurriedly scrambled to his feet. "Master, tell us what you want and I swear the Yiga Clan will do everything in its power to satisfy you!"

Ghirahim hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose for now, I merely wish for information. Starting with what exactly this 'Yiga Clan' is."

* * *

Zelda and Rhoam, each now fully dressed, were sitting in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. "If Ghirahim truly has returned, father, then can it mean that…that…"

"No," Rhoam said, his eyes closed. "If Ganon was revived, we would know for certain. As it is now, I feel that the seal on him is still strong."

"But Ghirahim will doubtless want to change that," Zelda said. "He will soon have his army amassed. We won't be able to combat that on such short notice!"

Rhoam opened his eyes. "There might be a solution. Impa!"

From the shadows, the sleek Sheikah attendant stepped out and bowed to the king and princess. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring me the Sheikah Morphers," Rhoam said.

* * *

Ghirahim sighed as he paced around the throne in the dark tower's audience chamber. "So that is what has transpired in my absence? How truly…disappointing."

"Indeed, Master," Kohga said, nodding quickly. "I assure you, the Yiga Clan has worked tirelessly to reassemble the demon army and resurrect both yourself and Ganon!"

"So that is why the seal on myself had begun to wear down after a while," Ghirahim said. "Rest assured, Kohga, that now that I have returned, the Demon King will reign supreme soon enough! But first…" Ghirahim raised his hand. "Arise, my warriors!"

In an instant, the room was flooded with black smoke. The smoke coalesced into shapes, and when it faded, there was 50 Bokoblins gathered in the room. Ghirahim hummed in disappointment. "So that is all I could raise with the power I have? How unfortunate. Minions! Our first order of business is to gather all the fear energy we can from the humans. With it, I can regain my strength! Follow Kohga into the capital city, wreak havoc everywhere you go! Let the humans know that their end is close at hand!"

The Bokoblins screeched in their approximation of a cheer. Kohga laid a hand on his heart and bowed to Ghirahim. "I can promise you, my master, that I will not fail you."

"Oh, no need for that," Ghirahim said. "Mortals are fragile creatures. They will bend to your will easily."

* * *

Zelda looked in awe at the collection of devices before her. "These are the Sheikah Morphers of legend?" Her heart was racing as the five objects she had studied in books for so long were now right in front of her.

"Indeed," Rhoam said. "The seal on Ghirahim has weakened, but not fully broken. Since his power is not at its fullest, we may be able to stop his attack before it begins with the help of the knights chosen by these Morphers." He looked up. "Impa, activate them."

"Of course, your majesty," Impa said. She raised her hand over the five morphers before her. "Sheikah Morphers, hear me. A great evil is rising. Awaken and find your five chosen knights to combat this evil!"

The Sheikah eyes on each Morpher began pulsing with golden light.

"What happens now?" Zelda asked. She already knew the answer, but the situation was so surreal she was having a hard time remembering.

"They will seek out five individuals who are selfless, courageous, cunning, and kind," Impa said. "All we can do now is wait."

* * *

"Thank the gods History was cancelled!" Daruk said over the cacophony of the students running around the halls. "I thought I might die of boredom!"

Revali sighed as he exchanged his Hyrule Historia textbook with his Algebra one from his locker. "Honestly, why must you always insist on sleeping through History? It isn't _that_ boring."

"Like you're one to talk," Daruk said. "You're always paying more attention to Medli than Mr. Kass!"

Revali squawked in surprise. "Pipe down about that! Do you want the whole school to hear?!" He sighed and calmed himself down. "And anyway, Mipha can always help us out again, so I'm not worried."

"That's what I'm saying!" Daruk shouted. "But still, something tells me you just want an excuse to talk to Medli. You want her to be your new tutor, don't you?"

"Quiet!" Revali squawked.

Daruk laughed heartily. "That's why I love hanging out with you, buddy! It's so easy to push your buttons."

Revali put a wing up to his face. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder how we're even friends."

"If you two are quite finished," Mipha said, "Your Algebra class is starting in less than a minute. I suggest you get to it."

The Rito and the Goron jumped in surprise. "How long have you been standing there?" Revali demanded.

"Long enough," the Zora replied as she walked away.

* * *

Urbosa was running through the empty halls in a panic. Bad enough she was late for her first class, now she was hopelessly lost. The classroom numbers were spinning through her head and she couldn't for the life of her figure out where in the school the main office was.

"Come on, Beedle, hand it over," she heard someone say.

"We know you got our lunch money, now hand it over!" she heard an identical voice say.

Urbosa slowly peered around the corner, seeing the source of the angry shouts. Two tall, lanky boys were harassing a shorter, scrawny kid with a small afro.

"J-just leave me alone already!" the smaller boy said. "I told you, I brought a bagged lunch today so I don't have any money for you!"

"Don't you go lying to us," one of the lanky boys said. Urbosa noticed they looked almost identical. "We know you've got enough change to spare, now empty your pockets already!"

Urbosa thought about what she should do, then turned and walked away a bit. When she thought she was far enough away, she called out, "Hey, Mr. Kass, over here!"

The two brothers fell silent. Then Urbosa heard their footsteps running down the hall, growing fainter and fainter.

Urbosa rounded the corner and offered her hand to the small boy. "You okay? Did they hurt you at all?"

The boy looked up and took Urbosa's hand to hoist himself up. "Thank you, I'm fine," he said. "You're a real lifesaver, you know that?"

"Well, I just did what I thought was necessary," the Gerudo said. "I'm Urbosa, by the way."

"Beedle," the boy introduced. "Those two were Gorman and Ingo. They're always causing trouble, best to stay clear of them."

"Duly noted," Urbosa said. "By the way, can you tell me where Mr. Shikashi's classroom is?"

* * *

In Hyrule Castle, the yellow Sheikah Morpher began glowing brighter.

* * *

Revali dutifully continued taking notes. He tried to ignore Daruk waving to get his attention from right next to him. It was hard enough to pay attention to Mr. Shikashi's dull monotone without having his friend distracting him. He was at least grateful that Medli wasn't in this class as well. Then there'd be no chane of him getting any work done.

The door to the classroom swung open and Revali snapped up to see who it was. His eyes widened slightly upon seeing who it was: a Gerudo girl about his age was there, wearing a yellow t-shirt and black pants. Her red hair was long and curly, reaching down to her back in a ponytail.

Mr. Shikashi paused his lecture and turned to address the student. "And you are…?"

"Urbosa Riju, sir," she said. "Sorry I'm late."

"I trust you have a good reason for your tardiness?" Mr. Shikashi asked.

"I…uh…" Urbosa stopped to think.

"Well? I'm waiting," Mr. Shikashi said.

"Her father's car broke down."

Mr. Shikashi turned and looked at Revali with surprise. "What was that?"

"I saw her on my way here today, Mr. Shikashi," Revali elaborated. "Her father's car broke down, so she had to walk the rest of the way to school."

Urbosa regarded Revali with equal parts curiosity and gratitude.

"Very well," Mr. Shikashi said. "Take your seat, Urbosa and try not to disrupt my class any further."

Urbosa took the only empty seat left in the classroom, on Revali's other side. As Mr. Shikashi continued his lecture, she turned to him.

"I owe you one, thanks," she whispered. "Why'd you do that?"

"I always try to give out one random act of kindness a day," Revali said. "I think it'll endear people to me more. Why _were_ you late to class anyway?"

"I had some trouble with these two guys, Ingo and Gorman," Urbosa replied.

"Oof, that's rough," Daruk whispered from the other side. Of course, his idea of a whisper was more like a harsh wind. "Those two are even more full of themselves than Revali here!"

"That's quite enough from the peanut gallery!" Mr. Shikashi said.

The rest of the class continued with the three students in silence.

* * *

In Hyrule Castle, the blue Sheikah Morpher began glowing brighter.

* * *

Daruk hummed quietly to himself as he walked home from school. Uphill was fine enough, but he couldn't wait until he got to the hill's crest. From there, it was easy rolling all the way down.

He was about to reach the top when he heard something: a faint whimpering deep in the trees off to his left. Curiously, he began pushing his way through the brush, then screamed in fear at what he saw.

There was a large black dog, its leg stuck under a heavy branch that fell of the tree above it. It was whimpering and wiggling, but no matter how it struggled it could not get out.

Daruk was about to turn around and run away when he stopped himself. If he told Mipha about this encounter, she would no doubt be mad at him for leaving a poor creature like this. Of course, he could always _not_ tell Mipha.

He took another step when he was stopped by another whimper. He growled quietly to himself and turned around. "Okay, Daruk, deeeep breaths. In…out…remember what Mipha said, you're way bigger than this thing, you're a tough guy made of rocks! Yeah!"

After sufficiently psyching himself up, Daruk approached the dog again. He flinched when it looked him in the eye, but a few more deep breaths steeled him up for what would come next. He rubbed his hands together and lifted the branch. The dog crawled out from under the branch and rose to its feet. Daruk dropped the branch and immediately began backing away. The dog began following him, tail wagging the whole time.

"No, shoo! Shoo!" Daruk said, waving away the dog. It barked excitedly and Daruk began rolling away, his strangled cries echoing down the hill.

* * *

In Hyrule Castle, the black Sheikah Morpher began glowing brighter.

* * *

Mipha sighed. "Daruk, you can stop hiding behind me."

"I can't help it, Mipha!" the Goron shouted, trembling in fear. "You were the first person I could think of that could help me!"

"Come on, Daruk!" came Sidon's voice from the front door. "How many times are you going to run from dogs before you realize they're not gonna hurt you?"

Mipha shook her head. "Sidon, get the first aid kit."

"Huh? Why?" the little Zora boy asked.

"Look, the poor thing is limping," Mipha said, pointing as the dog followed Daruk around the front yard, favoring its back leg.

A few minutes later, Mipha successfully bandaged the dog's leg, an impressive feat considering it wouldn't stay still unless Daruk was nearby. "We'll need to call animal control and get them to find him a home."

"Fine by me!" Daruk said from a safe distance away. "As long as it's not anywhere in my neighborhood!"

Mipha sighed and shook her head. "Honestly, I struggle to imagine how you function on your own…"

* * *

In Hyrule Castle, the pink Sheikah Morpher began glowing brighter.

* * *

"Any luck?" Zelda asked as she entered her father's study. Then she gasped as she saw the four brightly shining Morphers.

"Four of the knights have been chosen," Rhoam said. "However, the red Morpher stubbornly remains dormant."

"According to legend, the red knight was the leader, right?" Zelda asked. "What if we can't find the red knight in time for Ghirahim's attack?"

"Then we will make do with what we have," Rhoam said.

"Your majesty!" The two of them looked up to see Impa's worried face on Rhoam's TV.

"What is it, Impa?" Rhoam asked.

"There are monsters approaching the city!" she said. "They will be here in minutes!"

Rhoam cursed under his breath. "Then we have no choice. We must mobilize the Morphers now!"

* * *

Revali watched Medli talking with her friend Komali from his table. He had been spending the past ten minutes working up the nerve to talk to her, but that other guy was making things difficult for him. He was always around her, and frankly it was giving Revali a headache.

Finally, after an additional five minutes of working out what he would actually say, Revali stood up and walked over.

Medli saw a flash of blue light out of the corner of her eye and she turned around to investigate.

"Something wrong, Medli?" Komali asked.

Medli shrugged when she was nothing there. "Just my eyes playing tricks on me, I guess."

* * *

Mipha and Daruk watched the animal control truck drive away. Daruk sighed with relief. "Glad that's over," Daruk said.

"Indeed," Mipha said. "I just hope the poor thing will get the new home it deserves."

"And like I said earlier, I hope I never see that thing again!" Daruk said, stretching his arms up high. "Well, I'd better get home. Old Bludo's probably worried sick about me by now."

"I look forward to seeing you again on Monday," Mipha said with a smile as she turned to walk back inside.

"Yo, big sister!" Sidon shouted as he ran down the stairs, "I was wondering if we could go swimming la –"

Sidon stopped talking when he saw that Mipha was no longer there. He put his hands on his hips. "Come on, I know she was right here."

* * *

Revali looked around frantically. One moment he had been walking up to Medli in the mall, the next he was in a huge chamber of some kind.

"Revali?"

The Rito turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Daruk? What the heck is going on here?"

"You tell me," Daruk said. "One moment I was walking home from Mipha's house, the next moment I'm here."

"And where is here, exactly?" They both turned to see the aforementioned Zora looking as confused as they were.

"It's obvious, right?" said a fourth individual. "This must be Hyrule Castle."

"Urbosa, right?" Revali asked. "What makes you say that?"

She pointed at the banners hanging from stone pillars around them. They were marked with the sigil of the Hyrulean royal family: a bird holding aloft three triangles.

"That's just some old flag," Revali said, waving dismissively. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Then how about this?" They all turned and saw who was speaking. He was a tall old man with a voluminous white beard. He was dressed in a suit and tie, and had a grim look on his face.

"I am King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule," he said. "And this is my castle."

They all stood there, taking in the information they had just learned. King Rhoam sighed. "If you're all done gaping at nothing, we don't exactly have much time. You can skip the formalities for now."

"How in Din's name did you teleport us all here?" Rhoam glared at him. "Er, your majesty."

"All will be explained momentarily," Rhoam said. "It will be easier if you all stay silent while I speak."

Everyone shut their mouths. Instinctively, they all lined up side by side.

"Good." Rhoam began pacing up and down the line, looking at each individual in turn. "I assume I need not elaborate on myself any further, considering I am the leader of the country you all live in. I have summoned you all here because I require your help. There are monsters approaching the city." Each of the four looked at each other in shock and worry. "They are being led by an ancient and powerful evil force known as Ghirahim. If left unchecked, they could hurt many innocent people." The King turned around. "Impa!"

From the shadows, a slender woman with white hair and blood-red eyes emerged carrying a box. Everyone jumped at the woman's sudden appearance.

"This box contains the devices I used to summon you all here," Rhoam explained. Impa opened the box and showed its contents to the four of them. Inside were five bracelets, each with an engraving of an eye with a single teardrop carved into them. Each engraving was a different color: red, blue, yellow, pink, and black.

"These are Sheikah Morphers," Rhoam explained. "As the name would imply, they were created by the ancient Sheikah tribe. Each contains tremendous power that would be gifted to you should you choose to accept this responsibility. I have no doubt that you have misgivings and I would not blame you for declining. But the fact remains that we need warriors to combat this new threat and the Morphers deemed you to be worthy of becoming those warriors."

The four stood there, taking it all in. Then Daruk looked up. "Wait, Morphers? Does that mean…"

"Yes," Rhoam said. "With these devices, you would be able to transform into the legendary Power Rangers."

"YES! THIS IS AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE –" Revali stopped shouting excitedly when he realized that everyone else was staring at him. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I always admired the Power Rangers of other countries and…well, when I was a child I always dreamed of becoming one. And what child didn't dream of becoming a –"

"I appreciate your…enthusiasm," Rhoam said, "but I'm afraid that every second we waste standing here is another second that the monsters get closer to the city."

Revali smiled smugly. "You can count me in, Old Man. As long as you promise to explain things in greater detail later."

"Revali, he's royalty! Show some respect," Mipha scolded.

"He's the one who said that we didn't have time for formalities," Revali pointed out.

"I'll help too," Daruk said, pounding his chest with one fist. "I've always wanted to be part of something bigger than myself, you know? And I figured this might be just the ticket!"

Urbosa hummed in thought. "I guess I might as well," she finally said. "I might be new to this city, but I can tell there are good people here. I want to help them any way I can."

Everyone turned to Mipha expectantly. She looked to the ground, thinking carefully about what she would say. "I suppose," she said, "there are some things I want to protect. Certain people. I accept your request for help."

Rhoam nodded. "Well said. With that done, I will present you with your Morphers now. When each one resonated with you, they showed us what they saw in you, what event drew them to consider you worthy of their power."

He took the black Morpher and looked at Daruk. "Daruk, you put aside your fears and acted bravely to help the very thing you wanted to stay away from. These qualities make you a fine protector and a worthy candidate for the Black Ranger."

Daruk took the bracelet in his hand, noticing that it was at least half as big as his whole hand. However, in a flash of purple light, it appeared on his right wrist; it was a perfect fit. He laughed. "Now that's more like it!"

Rhoam took the Yellow Morpher next and turned to the next in line. "Urbosa, you acted bravely to stand up for someone weaker than yourself, even though he was a stranger to you. This noble deed shows you have great promise as the Yellow Ranger."

Urbosa took the bracelet and slipped it on her wrist. The bracelet flashed yellow and Urbosa grinned. "I won't let you down."

Rhoam turned to Revali and presented him with the Blue Morpher. "Revali, you demonstrate great cunning and quick thinking to aid your friends in any problem they may have, no matter how small. These are qualities that would make you an excellent Blue Ranger."

Revali took the bracelet and looked at his wing. "Is there any way I can put this on without impeding my flight?" he asked. The bracelet flashed and attached itself to his upper arm closer to his shoulder. "Ah, much better."

Finally, Rhoam placed the Pink Morpher in Mipha's hands. "Mipha, you demonstrate a genuine care for all living things, no matter who or what they may be. This kindness is a trait that all Rangers have, but the Pink Ranger most of all."

Mipha slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, smiling and bowing. "Thank you for this opportunity."

"Hey, there's still one left!" Daruk said, pointing to the Red Morpher still sitting in the middle of the case.

Rhoam nodded. "The Red Ranger is traditionally the leader. With this in mind, it would make sense that the Red Morpher is being more fickle with who it would want to choose."

"So, until this Red Ranger shows up, I will be more than happy to fulfill his role of leader," Revali said, spreading his wings as if he meant to take off.

"Yeah right! You couldn't lead a mouse through a straight line!" Daruk said with a laugh.

"Are you sure we're friends?" Revali asked.

There was a loud beeping sound and Impa took out a Slate hanging from her hip. "It appears the monsters have infiltrated the city," she said. "The attack has begun."

Rhoam nodded. "You must go protect the people," he said. "Impa will send you to where they are now. Remember, with your Morphers, you can overcome any obstacle in your way. Say 'Wild Knights, answer the call,' and their full power will be yours to command. Now go!"

Impa tapped a button on her Slate and all four champions disappeared in a flash of light before they could get in another word.

Rhoam sighed. "So, the hope of our kingdom rests with a bunch of schoolchildren," he mused.

"You must have faith, sire," Impa said. "The Morphers chose them for a reason. Come, we can observe them from the security room."

Zelda frowned from her hiding place behind a pillar. She was getting a bad feeling about what would happen next.

* * *

 **A/N: And so begins the most unlikely crossover of all time. I have no idea what sleep-deprived stupor I came up with this idea in, but here it is! The Champions of Hyrule put on the multicolored spandex (Yes, as much as Dr. K would say otherwise, it _is_ still spandex) and suit up for their fight against Ghirahim and his forces of darkness. They're Champions...with _attitude_. Okay, so Revali is the only one with any real attitude in the group, but that's more attitude than any of the goody-two shoes Mighty Morphin' Rangers.**

 **While I'll mainly be drawing from Breath of the Wild for Zelda characters and setting (I'm envisioning it as Wild's Hyrule fused with a modern-day city like...oh, I don't know, New Zealand?), I will be pulling from other games as well, as demonstrated by Ghirahim and Medli. This takes place in a world where Hyrule exists alongside the real world as its own country. As such, all Ranger teams that existed on Earth in the "main" timeline (aka, not RPM, In Space, SPD, etc.) did exist in this universe. That being said, this takes place a few years after the events of Jungle Fury. As for Zelda timeline issues...we'll cover that later. Until then, let me know what you think in a review! Bye for now.**


	2. Day of the Demon Part 2

The people ran around in a panicked, desperate run. Ingo and Gorman watched everyone run past them.

"What's their problem?" Ingo asked.

"Uh…b-brother?" Gorman said, pointing ahead of them. Ingo turned and adopted an equally terrified look.

A horde of short red monsters were snarling and screeching, smashing everything in their path. A tall, overweight man walked among the monsters, laughing evilly.

"Yes, my Bokoblins," he said. "Run amuck! Tear apart this city and send the humans running!"

The Bokoblins ran forward, brandishing clubs at anything that moved. In perfect unison, Ingo and Gorman turned to each other, nodded, and ran for their lives. Kohga watched it all with satisfaction. Even he could feel the fear energy radiating from every corner of the city. All it needed was to be released!

A scream louder than the others drew his attention to someone who had stumbled to the ground. A Bokoblin had its club raised at the scrawny teen, who was trembling in fear. The Bokoblin brought down its club –

…Which bounced off a cluster of solid rock.

When he didn't feel pain, Beedle opened his eyes and gasped in shock. There was a Goron standing over him, blocking the monster's attacks with his tough back.

"You okay there, little guy?" Daruk asked. Beedle nodded and stood up. "Get to safety, now!" Beedle nodded again and ran for his life. The street was now clear of civilians.

"Well, well," Kohga said with crossed arms, "looks like we have a big strong boy wanting to play hero! Well, this is no game, so scram if you value your life!"

"It's not just him!" Kohga looked up to see a tall blue-featherd Rito drop down to land next to his friend.

"And we're not just playing," Revali continued with wide sweeping gestures. "I can assure you that we are the genuine article!"

"Hytopolis doesn't belong to you," Urbosa said, walking up to stand on Daruk's other side. "So quit strutting around like you own the place."

"You're mean!" Everyone stared at Mipha from where she stood next to Revali. She blushed and looked at the ground. "I couldn't come up with anything cool to say."

"You kids need a dose of reality!" Kohga said. "You can't stand against the leader of the Yiga Clan, Master Kohga himself! Those words will be your last!"

He raised his hand and a dozen or so Bokoblins charged forward. Daruk raised his fists and punched two that came near him. Both went flying, but more were taking their place. In an instant, Revali took off and began dive-bombing more of the monsters, his kicks given an extra boost from gravity.

"Since when did you know martial arts?!" Daruk asked as he swatted away another Bokoblin's club.

"Since just now!" Revali replied as he flew out of reach of another monster's attack. "I don't even know how I'm doing this!"

"It must be the Morphers," Mipha called, sidestepping a Bokoblin's club and striking it in the throat. "They're giving us powers and skills we didn't have before."

"Well, you don't hear me complaining," Urbosa said as she kicked a Bokoblin to the ground and threw its club at one of its comrades. "As long as we can stay on our feet."

Daruk's loud yell resounded through the street as he was piled on by at least half a dozen or so Bokoblins. He straightened up suddenly, throwing the monsters off, but breathing heavily.

"Daruk!" Mipha called out. Her call was turned into a strangled yell as she was struck on the back by a club and thrown to the side.

Revali dove down for another kick, but the monsters were getting wise to his tricks. One of them grabbed him by the ankle and threw him through the air. He landed in a heap next to Mipha and Daruk.

Urbosa backed up, a veritable wall of monsters in front of her. "These guys are stepping up their game," she said, beginning to break into a nervous sweat.

"Then let's take it to the next level," Revali said, pushing himself to his feet.

"Sounds good to me!" Daruk said, standing with his friend.

"Right," Mipha said, joining her friends in the line.

All four of them raised their right arms up to their chest and got a fierce look in their eyes. "Wild Knights! Answer the Call!" they shouted, tapping the Sheikah eye on their Morphers.

Each of them was enveloped in blinding light, and Kohga found he had to shield his face from it. "What kind of power is this?" he thought aloud.

Then the light faded and he gasped at what he saw. The four were now wearing uniforms nearly identical to each other, though with slight alterations to accommodate their bearers. White pants, black boots, and armor of their respective colors with shoulder pads and the Sheikah symbols. Their helmets were rather like knight's helmets, their visors opaque black glass.

"What kind of trick is this?!" Kohga shouted.

"This is the face of your defeat," Revali said, raising his wings up in a dramatic pose. "The gales of the sky! Wild Knight Blue Ranger!" His visor was shaped like a bird's gaping beak, and his helmet was more pointed than the others. He didn't have sleeves on his uniform, allowing his wings to move freely.

"The fury of the storm!" Urbosa said, waving her arms and forming a lightning bolt shape with them. "Wild Knight Yellow Ranger!" Her helmet had two small prongs like ears on the sides and a rectangular visor.

"The protection of the earth!" Daruk said, stomping the ground and pounding his fists together. "Wild Knight Black Ranger!" His visor had small points on its sides like teeth. The back of his uniform was completely open, exposing his rocky hide.

"The grace of the ocean!" Mipha said, sweeping her arms in curved motions. "Wild Knight Pink Ranger!" There were small tusks protruding from the bottom of her helmet. There were openings along her uniform and helmet to allow for her fins.

"Wild Knights?" Kohga asked. "Rangers? This must be some kind of joke! And a bad one at that! Get them!"

The Bokoblins charged once more, but each one found their opponents much more ferocious than before. For one thing, each was summoning a weapon into their hands.

"Let's take to the skies!" Revali shouted, lifting himself higher into the air than he had ever gone before. He raised his bow and drew the string. An arrow of light appeared on the string, trained on a group of Bokoblins. "Have a taste of my Great Eagle Bow!" He let the arrow fly, grinning under his helmet at the perfectly-placed shot disposing of a Bokoblin. He drew and fired again and again, taking down a monster with each attack. "As much fun as this is," Revali said, finally landing and sweeping his wings about, "I think it's time I end this!" He drew his bowstring back, holding it there as the arrow was charged with magic. When he let the arrow fly into a group of charging Bokoblins, it burst into a swirling vortex of wind. The Bokoblins screeched in panic as they were lifted off the ground and tossed far away at high speeds.

"What's the matter?" Revali asked. "Did I blow you away with my strength?"

"Seriously?!" Daruk asked from inside a crowd of a dozen more Bokoblins.

"What?" Revali asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "If I'm going to be a Ranger I may as well talk like one!"

Daruk sighed and raised his massive club above his head. "Never mind that now," he said. "It's time to put my Boulder Breaker to work!" He swung the club in a wide arc, smashing a few Bokoblins off their feet. He felt more light impacts on his exposed back (his suit didn't need to cover his back in armor, since the rocks were more than suited for that task). He turned around, putting his whole body in a mighty swing that caused the attacking monster to burst into smoke. Daruk looked around at the handful remaining, each glaring at him with those beady little eyes.

"You guys are uglier than some dogs I've met," Daruk said. "Let me put you out of your misery!" He raised the Boulder Breaker above his head and smashed it against the ground, making pillars of rock that punched right through the crowd of monsters and knocked them down instantly. He laughed loudly at the demonstration of his new power. "They're quaking in their boots!" he shouted with satisfaction. Then he realized what he said and shook his head. "Dang it, Revali, now you've got me doing it!"

Mipha blocked another incoming attack with her trident, pushing back the monster in the same motion. "How dare you attack innocent people!" she said, stabbing at the Bokoblin and knocking it down. "I'll never forgive you for this, any of you!" She saw another running at her and took aim for a moment. Then she threw the trident and scored a direct hit, the weapon veering around and returning to her hands. However, there was at least a half dozen more monsters on their way.

She thrust her trident into the ground, prongs pointed up. "With this Lightscale Trident, you'll all be washed away!" At her words, water rose from the ground and swirled around her in a raging whirlpool. The monsters backed away nervously, but it was no use. The whirlpool split into many tendrils that lashed out at the Bokoblins, knocking them off their feet and vanquishing them with ease.

Mipha took a deep breath. "Oh my, I think I lost my composure for a moment there."

Urbosa parried another attack with her shield, kicking the Bokoblin away. "You're all getting on my nerves," she said. "And that's not easy to do, so I'll commend you for that much." She threw her shield in a spinning motion, watching it bounce between the monsters' heads before returning to her hand. "Now we're talking! This Daybreaker is amazing!" She crouched low, sparks coming off her armor. "Now don't blink or you'll miss the moment I kick your butt!"

She dashed between each Bokoblin, landing a flurry of electrifying punches and kicks on each one. When she stood still, they all felt the full force of her attacks, falling to the ground in defeat and bursting into smoke.

Revali turned to Kohga and pointed at the Yiga Master. "Not so tough without your cronies to back you up, are you?"

Kohga harrumphed. "I'll give you credit, you're a lot more powerful than I thought you were. But now this battle will come to an end, for I will be your next opponent."

* * *

Rhoam's eyes widened in dread. "They can't seriously be about to challenge the Yiga Master in battle? They'll be killed for sure!"

"There chances don't look good," Impa agreed.

Rhoam stood up and turned away from the TV screens displaying the battle. "I must take the Red Morpher and go to aid them."

Impa took Rhoam's arm in a tight grip. "Sire, you can't! For once, think of your own life before others!"

"I am a king, Impa," Rhoam said, yanking his arm out of the attendant's iron grip. "That is my duty. I asked those children to make a great sacrifice for their country and it is only right that I do the same for them."

Rhoam took the box and opened it. He gasped. "It's gone!"

Impa looked around the room, but could find no trace of the sacred device. "How could this happen?"

"A monster must have taken it while we were distracted," Rhoam said, his hands balled into fists.

"Not possible," Impa said. "If a monster had infiltrated the castle, the defense system would have alerted me immediately."

"Which means that someone from within has taken…" Rhoam's eyes widened with realization. "NO!"

* * *

Revali scoffed at Kohga's challenge. "I think the four of us can take down an old overweight man."

Kohga lifted his hand and conjured a katana from smoke. "Underestimating me will be your final mistake."

"I can say the same," came a voice from behind the Rangers. They turned around and gasped.

"Isn't that…" Daruk said with shock.

"The princess Zelda!" Mipha exclaimed.

The princess, clad in a red t-shirt and blue jeans, stood in front of the Rangers with a determined look on her face.

"Your highness, it isn't safe here!" Urbosa said.

"I'm here to help you all," Zelda said. "The four of you can't fight Kohga on your own."

"Well it's not like we can conjure up another Ranger from thin air," Revali said.

Zelda held up her hand, showing what was loosely hanging from her wrist.

"She took the Red Morpher!" Daruk shouted with surprise.

Zelda held the Morpher up and tapped the Sheikah insignia on it. "Wild Knight, answer the call!"

Everyone stood there and stared at Zelda as she proceeded to not change at all.

Zelda sighed and pressed the insignia again. Then she looked at the bracelet in frustration.

"Ahahahaha! We have no room for pretenders on this battlefield, little girl!" Kohga shouted. His katana began glowing with white energy as he held it horizontally in front of him. "Go play somewhere else!"

He gave a fierce slash and a blade of white light shot from the katana. Zelda could do nothing but hold her arms up to shield herself as the blade burst and consumed her form. When the light faded, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh gods, no!" Urbosa shouted.

"What have you done with her?!" Daruk shouted, his Boulder Breaker pointed at Kohga.

Kohga chuckled. "Don't worry, she's not dead…yet." He pointed his katana at the Rangers. "Though after these next few minutes, I won't be able to say the same about you."

* * *

"ZELDA!" Rhoam yelled at the screens.

Impa began furiously typing away at the surveillance system. "Kohga spoke the truth. That attack was a teleportation spell, he didn't kill her."

"Find her, now!" Rhoam said, hitting the wall in frustration.

"Calm yourself, sire, I am working on it," Impa said. Even she was having trouble maintaining her composure in this situation. "The lingering effects of the spell will make it difficult to track her location for a while, but I promise I will find her."

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes. She was in a suburban neighborhood of some kind. Miles away, the city of Hytopolis was still visible. She looked around wildly, trying against all odds to figure out where she was. When she couldn't, she yelled in frustration and held up her wrist, glaring daggers at the little device hanging from it.

"Why didn't you activate?!" she demanded. "Was throwing myself out there with no powers to fight off evil not enough for you?"

The Morpher remained stubbornly silent. Zelda sighed and began pacing. "Great, now once Father finds me and warps me back, he'll probably never let me out of my room again!" She stopped pacing and fell to the ground. "And those other Rangers are still in grave danger. I can't help them at all…"

She sat there for a long time, staring at the ground and contemplating her failure. Was it truly because she wasn't worthy of the Morpher that she couldn't bond with it? Her research with Impa indicated that the Red Knight of legend had been a member of Hyrule's royal family back during the Demon War. Shouldn't she have had a better chance of wielding the Red Morpher than anyone else? She sighed. No, that wasn't the case. The Sheikah Morphers didn't look at a person's status, but their deeds and their heart. And she had selfishly taken the Morpher and run out to battle with delusions of grandeur. And she had been rightfully swept aside because of it.

Some future ruler she was turning out to be.

"HEEELLLLPP!"

Zelda shot to her feet and looked towards the source of the sound. It seemed to be coming from inside a house with the front door ajar. She ran towards the house and threw the door wide open.

Inside, she saw a Bokoblin walking slowly across a kitchen floor, snarling at its query. Zelda gasped as she saw it was a small Zora boy with bright red scales. He was trembling and tears were falling down his face.

The Bokoblin raised its club and Zelda acted without thinking. She ran over and took the club in both hands, trying to yank it out of the monster's grip. "Get away from him!" she shouted.

The monster turned and looked at her curiously, tugging at the club and almost succeeding in taking it back. The Zora boy looked up at Zelda, surprise and relief in his eyes. "Run, now!" the Zora was galvanized by Zelda's shouting and stumbled to his feet. The monster turned and snarled, ripping the club out of Zelda's hands and giving chase. The boy screamed and ran for the staircase, the monster close behind. He dashed up two at a time.

Before the Bokoblin could even take one step up, a loud _clang_ reverberated through the house and the monster made a strange face. Then it collapsed in a heap, revealing Zelda standing behind it with a frying pan in her hand.

The Zora turned and saw that the beast was unconscious. Then he ran down the stairs and jumped into Zelda's arms. He was crying very loudly now, his entire body racked with sobs.

"Th-thank you s-so much!" he said between gasps. "I thought I was done f-for!"

"Shhhh, there there," Zelda said, rubbing the boy's head softly. "You're safe now. What happened to you?"

The Zora backed off and sniffed. "M-my sister vanished and I thought she was out helping her friend. But she didn't come back after a while so I locked the door and waited. B-but then I heard a lot of screaming and yelling outside so I opened the door to see what it was, and I saw a lot of people running around being chased by those scary things! Then that one saw me and just ran in and…and…" He was on the verge of another breakdown.

"It's okay, it's okay," Zelda said with a soft voice. "Look, I'll get rid of it, alright?" She bent down and lifted the Bokoblin by its shoulders. Though she struggled against its weight, she was eventually able to haul the unconscious monster onto the street and run inside.

"There, see?" Zelda asked as she shut the door. "It's gone now, it won't hurt you anymore."

The boy still seemed like he could break into a panic any minute. She kneeled down to the boy's eye level. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

The boy sniffed and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "S-Sidon."

"Sidon, that's a very cool name," Zelda said. "It sounds like the name of a tough hero. I'm Zelda. You said you have a sister, right? What's her name?"

"M-Mipha," Sidon said.

Zelda's eyes widened with realization. So that was why the boy had been left all alone. Her Father probably warped the Pink Ranger to him without even realizing what he was doing. She didn't blame him; the monsters were minutes away from their rampage at the time, so he had to act fast.

"You know, Sidon, I'm going to let you in on a secret," Zelda said. She looked around as if making sure no one else could hear, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm friends with Mipha."

"R-really?" he asked curiously. "I've never seen you hang out with her."

"Well, I've been very busy of late and I haven't had much time to be with her," Zelda said. "But you know, in the little time we do spend together, she tells me that there's one thing she wants to protect more than anything else in the world. And that something is you."

Sidon gave a small smile. "Really?"

"Of course," Zelda said. "She loves you very much, you know. That's why I know that wherever she is right now, she's thinking of you and doing everything in her power to get back here."

Sidon sniffed again. His eyes were red and his face stained with tear streaks, but he had calmed down and that was enough. He suddenly leapt up and hugged Zelda. She returned the hug with a smile. When she did, she noticed something strange.

The Sheikah Morpher was wrapped very tightly around her wrist.

Zelda held Sidon at arm's length. "Listen, Sidon, I have to go help your sister now. When I leave, lock the door and don't _ever_ open it until she gets back, okay?"

Sidon nodded. There was no way he would be making that mistake again.

"Good," she said. "I'll see you later."

Sidon nodded and watched Zelda leave. The princess paused to hear the lock click behind her and sighed with relief. She took a step down from the front porch.

She immediately vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Rhoam sighed with relief when his daughter materialized before him in the surveillance room. "Zelda!" he said.

The princess turned around. "Father?" she said in surprise. Anything else she might have said was cut off when the king embraced her tightly.

"Please, don't _ever_ do that again," Rhoam said, his voice cracking some. Zelda felt her heart drop as she realized the full ramifications of her actions.

When the king pulled away, Zelda could clearly see that his eyes were reddened slightly. He held his hand out to her. "Now, give me the Morpher back."

Zelda instinctively held her wrist closer. "I can't."

Rhoam shook his head. "Zelda, this is no time for delusions! You can't activate the Morpher, so give it here!"

Impa stepped forward, her face as unreadable as ever. "You couldn't bond with the Sheikah Morpher because you were actively trying to," she said. "You may have believed your actions in helping the Rangers was altruistic, but the fact was that you had ulterior motives behind it. Only a genuine act of selflessness with no regard to one's own gain could awaken the Morpher's power."

"We need to find the real Red Ranger so they can aid the others against Kohga, and fast," Rhoam said.

Zelda scowled. "I'm not sitting here while the others are risking their lives! This city – _my_ city – is in danger. I have to help." She turned and stormed out.

"Zelda!" Rhoam shouted. She paused at the door and turned around, her face filled with scorn.

"And in case you haven't noticed," Zelda said, raising her wrist to display the tightly fitting Morpher, "I couldn't take this off if I wanted to."

She ran down the hall towards the entrance, not looking back at the dumbfounded look on her father's face.

"I…" Rhoam found he could think of nothing else to say.

"Her father's blood is strong in her," Impa said with a slight smile. "Stubborn to a fault."

* * *

Kohga deflected Mipha's strike with ease, following up with a slash across her chest. Mipha cried out before stumbling backward. She was quickly replaced by Urbosa, trying to smash her shield against Kohga's head. Kohga ducked the attack and retaliated, the Yellow Ranger dodging each strike with lightning-fast movements. Kohga hit her with a palm strike to the stomach, knocking her off balance. A hit from the hilt of his katana was enough to incapacitate her now that she wasn't dodging so easily.

Daruk yelled and brought the Boulder Breaker down. Kohga dodged the heavy weapon, punching Daruk in the face. The Goron stumbled and Kohga slashed across his chest. The Black Ranger was thrown back with a heavy wind, making rumbles through the earth with his landing. Kohga looked up just in time to sidestep Revali's arrow. Already, the Blue Ranger had another on its way. This time, Kohga sent a preemptive slash of wind at the Ranger. Revali gasped as his arrow was intercepted mid-flight and he was blown back by the force of his own attack combined with Kohga's.

The Rangers struggled to get to their feet. "This guy's on a whole other level," Daruk said, rolling off his back and onto his feet.

"I don't think we even landed a single hit," Revali said.

"Quite right," Kohga said. "I am indeed a magnificent warrior. I wasn't made the Yiga Master for nothing, you know!" He raised his katana to charge for another sword beam. "The afterlife awaits you! Give the Goddess my regards!"

"Wait!" Kohga tilted his head and lowered his sword. The other Rangers turned and Revali groaned.

"Not this again," he said, watching Zelda stand protectively in front of the others.

"Well, well, déjà vu all over again!" Kohga said. "This time, I think I shall send you to the heart of a volcano!"

"You will have to do better than that to get rid of me," Zelda said with a grim face. She raised her hand to her chest, the Sheikah Morpher glowing with a bright red light.

"Wait, something's different," Daruk said.

"Can it be?" Urbosa whispered to herself.

Zelda tapped the Sheikah insignia once more. "Wild Knights, Answer the Call!"

She spread her arms and let herself be enveloped in red light, intense as a raging fire. When the light faded, Zelda was garbed identically to the others. Her helmet's visor was jagged, stylized like a dragon's fangs.

"The wisdom of the heavens!" she called out, thrusting her palm forward as if to ward off evil. "Wild Knight Red Ranger!"

Kohga laughed. "So, one more has joined your number. So what? That's just one more for me to destroy!"

"Don't be so sure," Zelda said, brimming with confidence. She closed her palm into a fist, and a red flash transformed into a rapier in her hand. She yelled a battle cry and charged at Kohga.

The Yiga Master slashed wildly at the new Red Ranger. Zelda deflected the blows with her rapier, twisting to avoid the attacks she couldn't block. Every one of Kohga's slashes was followed by a thrust of her own, which Kohga also sidestepped. It was like a carefully choreographed routine, given a much deadlier twist.

Suddenly, Kohga faltered. His sword swung wide and Zelda took the opportunity. She stabbed at the Yiga's chest with three pinpoint strikes, and he slid back several feet.

"I grow tired of this," Kohga said, raising his katana again. The blade glowed with white energy as he once more charged his sword beam. "This will end the fight for sure!"

Zelda leapt back to give herself more room. "Quite right," she said, raising her rapier to the sky. The air above the sword's point rippled until a miniscule fireball appeared. With each passing second, the fireball grew and grew until it was bigger than Zelda's head.

"Gleaming Rapier! Divine Burst!" she called, thrusting the sword towards Kohga and letting the fireball fly.

"Wind Sabre!" Kohga called, slashing his sword beam. The two projectiles met in the air, sending sparks flying everywhere. Finally, they exploded and left nothing but a scorch mark on the ground and a cloud of smoke.

"Hmph," Kohga said. "Maybe I should have charged longer." He suddenly doubled over as he felt a blade cut across his midsection.

"Perhaps you should have," Zelda said. The smoke had parted somewhat where she had leapt through, and her rapier was enveloped in flame.

"You…little…GRAAAAHHHH!" With that last cry, Kohga was engulfed in an explosion of energy and Zelda swiped her rapier across the air in front of her in triumph.

"The battle is over," she said. "Victory for the Wild Knights!"

The other four Rangers ran up to the princess, their weapons disappearing in flashes of their respective colors.

"Not bad," Urobsa said, patting Zelda on the back, "for a delicate little princess."

"Thank you so much for saving us!" Mipha said. "You were most impressive!"

"So she shot a fireball and hit the guy once, big deal," Revali said with a dismissive wave of his wing. "Anyone could have done that."

"Oh, you're just jealous cause she has better aim than you," Daruk said, slapping his friend on the back. Revali stumbled forward, wondering if perhaps the Goron had broken something with his display of camaraderie.

"Don't think…this means you've won." They all turned to where Kohga was standing. When the smoke cleared, he was standing there, hunched over and gripping his wound in pain.

"I am defeated, but far from finished," Kohga said. "I will return…Rangers. And I will make sure that our next meeting will be our last!"

With that, he raised his hand and threw down a smoke bomb, disappearing to wherever it was he had come from.

"Let's hope that next meeting isn't any time soon," Daruk said. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"We should return to the castle," Zelda said. "Fa – the King has much to discuss with you all."

* * *

They were gathered in the King's surveillance room, each standing in a line and demorphed.

"You all performed admirably today," Rhoam said. "The people of Hytopolis owe you a great debt. But Kohga's final warning was not a bluff. Ghirahim will not be satisfied with this attack. He will continue to terrorize my people, gathering their negativity to feed his own power. It is your duty to mitigate this as much as you can."

"Listen, not that I'm being ungrateful or anything," Revali piped up, "but you still owe us an explanation for all this. Who even is this 'Ghirahim' anyway? Why does he want to increase his power?"

"Perhaps if you spent more time in History class paying attention to Mr. Kass instead of you-know-who, you might have answers to those questions, Revali," Mipha said. The Rito glared at his friend, but said nothing else.

"I will be happy to answer any questions you have," Rhoam said. "I owe you that much at the very least. However, you should all go home. Your families are doubtless concerned for your welfare. When you have finished your classes tomorrow, simply tap your Morphers three times and Impa will transport you here." To everyone's surprise, he bowed to the five teens. "Thank you once again for your service to the kingdom."

Mipha smiled and bowed her head. "It was our pleasure." At her words, everyone left the room. However, she paused at the door. "Zelda, can I ask you something?"

The princess turned and gave the Zora a nod. "Ask away."

"I hope I'm not prying when I say this," Mipha said, shuffling her feet, "but do you know what it was you did to bond the Morpher to you?"

Zelda smiled. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later, but you should head home for now."

Mipha nodded and left. Zelda sighed and turned to the King. "Father, I will accept any punishment for my actions."

Rhoam tilted his head curiously. "Punishment?"

"Yes," she said. "I jeopardized the Ranger's mission by stealing the Red Sheikah Morpher and endangered my own life by confronting Kohga with no plan."

The King smiled. "Your actions may have been rash, and I would be lying if I said I was not the slightest bit angry about your disobedience. But…in the end, you have proven yourself worthy of the title of Red Ranger and driven off the Yiga Master. I see no reason to punish you for that."

Zelda's eyes brightened. "Then this means I can stay with the Rangers?"

Rhoam chuckled. "My permission is irrelevant at this point," he said. "You've already bonded with the Sheikah Morpher. I can do little to stop you from crime-fighting now."

Zelda ran forward and wrapped her arms around the King. "Thank you, Father."

"No, thank you, Zelda," Rhoam said, returning the hug, "for being a wonderful daughter."

* * *

"Mipha!" Sidon shouted, running to the door and leaping into his sister's arms.

"Oh, Sidon, I'm so sorry," Mipha said with a shaky voice as she hugged her brother tight. "I promise I will never leave you alone in danger again!"

Sidon giggled. "Oh, don't worry about it, big sister!" Sidon said, giving his signature shiny-toothed grin. "A nice lady came by and helped keep me safe!"

Mipha's eyes widened, an idea beginning to form in her head. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, a monster broke into the house, but then the lady ran in and knocked him out with a frying pan like _wham! Pow!_ " He pounded his fist into his palm to punctuate his sound effects. "You know, she said she was your friend, but I've never seen her hang out with you ever."

"What was her name?" Mipha asked, feeling she already knew the answer.

"I think it was…Hilda? No, Zelda! Yeah, that was it!" Sidon said.

Mipha suddenly began shaking. Sidon gave her a confused look.

"Uh, Mipha?" he asked. "You okay? Did you know that girl?"

Mipha held her brother tight again, smiling brightly. "Oh, yes, I know her! She is a very _very_ good friend of mine!"

* * *

Ghirahim twirled one of his bangs as he perched on the throne's armrest. "Now, Kohga," he said, voice carefully level, "here's what I want from you. I want you to explain in _very specific detail_ why it is that the negative energy you gathered for me was so very…disappointing." They were on the first floor of the tower: the throne room.

Kohga gulped. "W-well you see, Master, we encountered some…resistance in the city."

Ghirahim's glare snapped in Kohga's direction. "You and 50 soldiers were stopped by mortals? You should know I do not tolerate thinly-veiled excuses like those."

"B-but Master, these were no ordinary mortals!" Kohga protested. "They were young, but they were stubborn and would not bow to my authority!"

" _Teenagers_ ," Ghirahim said, voice dripping with disgust. "The worst kind of mortal, far too much attitude. But still, you'll have to do better than that."

"They wielded strange powers, calling themselves Power Rangers and Wild Knights," Kohga continued.

Ghirahim froze, his eyes closed. "Wild… _Knights?_ "

"Y-yes?" Kohga said, confused at the Demon Lord's sudden change in disposition.

"What color clothes did they wear?" Ghirahim asked.

"With all due respect, I fail to see why –"

" **Answer the question!** " Ghirahim shouted.

Kohga jumped and felt his heart rate skyrocket. "Y-yes, sir. They wore…black, pink, yellow, blue, and…red."

Ghirahim's eyes flew open at the last color. He slowly stood up and looked to the ceiling. He slouched down, his hands raising to his face.

"So, even in death the Goddess's most loyal lapdogs continue to taunt me," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Kohga did not reply, recognizing that Ghirahim was in a very delicate state.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Ghirahim's strangled yell reverberated throughout the tower, causing tremors everywhere.

In the highest room of the tower, another chain on the great sword snapped in half.

Ghirahim was enveloped in a dark red aura, his eyes filled with rage and his smile far too wide. "Wild Knights, how I so look forward to making you deaf with the sounds of your own screams once more! Gahahaha… **AHAAAHAHAHAHAAA!** "

* * *

 **A/N: Well, looks like someone's a little cranky.**

 **So, about the Zelda Timeline. The way it works in this story is much different from how it is in canon. The fine details about it will be revealed throughout the course of the story, but all you need to know for now is that it's there was only one battle with Ganon in this timeline, and characters from many different segments of the timeline will appear in the same universe.**

 **I'd also like to say that writing any scene with tiny Sidon in it is a lot more fun than I expected.**

 **Next time: the first Monster of the Week and some history on the Wild Knights!**


	3. Moblin Mayhem

The Rangers were gathered in the castle's surveillance room the next day, patiently waiting for Rhoam and Impa to walk in. It was rather spacious, one entire wall filled with screens depicting various charts and maps with a keyboard in front of it. There was one screen in the center, larger than any of the others, depicting a map of greater Hyrule. To the left there were worktables filled with all kinds of half-finished devices of unknown purpose. The right wall was a bookshelf filled with tomes on ancient Hyrulean history.

"You know, I'm impressed we were able to accept this whole Power Rangers business so quickly," Urbosa said.

"I must admit, I was born for the part," Revali said. "I was flying, quipping, and shooting like the best Rangers out there! You know, I was thinking I might have more in common with the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, but after giving it some thought, I considered that perhaps Time Force Blue might be a better fit for me."

"Or, maybe you're just a bit full of yourself," Urbosa said.

"Just a bit?" Daruk asked, adjusting the black scarf that Revali had insisted he wear. "Revali's the most 'full of himself' kind of guy I know!"

"Well, _someone_ has to appreciate my genius," Revali said. "It may as well be me."

"I take that back," Urbosa said. "He's not full of himself, just a load of hot air."

Daruk laughed at the joke. "D'you think that's how he gets off the ground so easily?"

Urbosa began laughing with the Goron, much to Revali's chagrin. They fell silent when the door opened and the King walked in. Everyone except Zelda stood and bowed as Impa walked in behind him. The princess merely smiled at her father, who returned it.

"Please, no need for that," Rhoam said. "If we are to get any work done here, we should skip the bowing."

"Does that mean you're finally going to give us that explanation you promised us?" Revali asked.

"No need to sound so impatient," Mipha chastised.

"He is correct, however," Rhoam said, standing in front of the Rangers as they sat down. "You risked everything yesterday to aid me and the city and you all deserve to know what we are up against." He took a deep breath. "Now, does anyone remember learning of the Demon War 10,000 years ago?"

Only Zelda and Mipha raised their hands. Mipha frowned at the two boys. "Am I the only one of us who pays attention in history class?"

"Why do you think we were always asking you for help on homework?" Daruk asked.

Rhoam cleared his throat and everyone focused back on him. "10,000 years ago, when Hyrule was still a budding kingdom, the demon race rose from the Dark World and began to attack everything in sight. They were led by their king, Ganon, whose power had no equal. The many races of the land banded together to fight off the great evil, but to no avail. The dark forces could feed off the humans' negativity, giving them even greater strength.

Rhoam nodded to Impa, who pressed a button at the wall of screens, bringing up a photo on the middle screen. It depicted a scroll with drawings of five armored figures of different shapes and sizes. "At Hyrule's most desperate hour, the Goddess Hylia appeared and blessed five selfless individuals with great power, and the Sheikah tribe constructed the Morphers to enhance and harness that power. Together, these warriors formed the original Wild Knights and led the charge against the forces of Ganon. It was a long and grueling conflict, and in the end…the Knights lost their lives in the final battle. However, their final strike severely weakened Ganon, and allowed Hylia to seal away the Demon King."

Mipha raised her hand. "You mentioned something yesterday about a person named 'Ghirahim.'"

Rhoam nodded, and Impa changed the image. The scroll now depicted a black sword embedded in the ground and held there by thick chains. "Ganon wielded a Dark Sword in battle that allowed him to cut down any opponent with savage force. Ghirahim is the spirit that inhabits that sword and serves as Ganon's second-in-command. Ghirahim could have been almost as strong as his master when at full power. However, though he is able to manifest a physical form in the present day, the seal on his power is many-layered and he is still severely limited."

"But still dangerous," Zelda said, and Rhoam nodded.

"In your current state, I doubt you would be able to face him in combat and live," Rhoam said. "That is why Impa and I are working tirelessly to decipher more of the ancient texts to understand the full extent of your abilities granted by the Sheikah Morphers."

Impa changed the image to one depicting the warriors from before, riding on large animals: a serpentine dragon, an eagle, a camel, a lizard, and an elephant. "According to legend," she said, "Hylia also gifted the Wild Knights with 'Divine Beasts' that allowed them to face any monster in combat no matter how strong."

"So they're our Zords is what you're saying," Revali said.

"Possibly," Impa said. "Based on what I was able to decipher, the Zords are hidden from view, only appearing to the Knights when their owners call for help in times of dire need."

"Sounds like they're our last resort," Daruk said. "So if we can only use them when we really have to, then we'll just have to fight extra hard when we can't use them."

"I like your attitude, Daruk," Rhoam said. "Still, the monster armies are dangerous opponents not to be taken lightly. You will need to fight with your full strength to stand a chance."

* * *

Ghirahim took a deep breath, wiggling his fingers as he stood leaning against the throne's backrest.

Kohga tilted his head as he walked into the room. "Uh, if I may be so bold, what are you doing, Master?"

Ghirahim opened his eyes. "Well, I _was_ thinking of something to use to destroy the Rangers until you broke my concentration."

Kohga bowed many times. "My sincerest apologies," he said. "They are strong. You will need to use something that can take a hit and dish out just as much."

Ghirahim slowly smiled. "I do know someone who fits that description. And with the second layer on my seal broken, I may just have enough power to summon him." He stood up straight and walked to the middle of the room. He waved his arms as if making puppets dance. Then with a shout he raised his arms.

In a flash of orange light, a new monster had appeared in the room. It was grotesquely obese, its thick red hide hanging into a large abdomen. Its head was small with long ears and an underbite, similar to a bulldog, though it also had a pig snout. In one hand he held a long spear and in the other a thick metal shield.

"Hurhurhur!" the monster shouted, raising his flabby arms in triumph. "Thank you, Lord Ghirahim for returning me to life!"

"Moblin, the Wild Knights have returned to torment the demonic armies again," Ghirahim said. "I leave it to you to dispose of them. Go to the mortals' capital city and gather as much negativity as you can!"

"It would be my pleasure," Moblin said, pounding his spear and shield together. "Those fools can't break through my massive mass!"

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and Moblin disappeared in a cluster of diamonds. Kohga walked up to stand next to the Demon Lord. "Master, if our goal is to gather the mortals' negativity, might I suggest attacking a different settlement? One that is unprotected by the Rangers?"

"No," Ghirahim said, voice dripping with vitriol. "The Goddess's lapdogs have the audacity to stand against me even in death. I will not rest until they have realized the grave mistake they have made."

* * *

Rhoam's speech was interrupted by a high-pitched alarm. Impa began typing on the keyboard furiously, bringing the Hyrule map back up. A red X was placed on a point in the city.

"Monster attacks downtown!" she said. "We didn't even get a trace of them approaching!"

"Ghirahim must have gained even more power," Rhoam said. "He was able to warp his forces directly into the city." He looked up. "Rangers, it's time to act once again!"

The others had already stood up and nodded. "Impa can warp us anywhere in the city," Zelda explained. "Be ready for anything."

The others nodded, and Impa tapped a button on the keyboard that sent the Rangers away in a flash of light.

* * *

Moblin, flanked by a battalion of Bokoblins, was marching through the streets, swinging his spear in wide arcs. He laughed as the people screamed and ran at his sudden appearance.

"Good to see that Hylia's pets are as courageous as ever! Hurhurhur!" he shouted.

"We will gladly accept that compliment," Revali said. Moblin turned around to see the Rangers standing behind him.

"Looks like someone skipped out on his exercise," Urbosa said.

"You must be the new Wild Knights Lord Ghirahim spoke of," Moblin said, pointing his spear at his opponents. "I'll get plenty of exercise mopping the floor with you!"

"Don't be so sure of that," Zelda said, raising her wrist. "It's morphing time!"

"Morphin'." Everyone looked at Revali with confusion. He sighed and continued. "If you're going to do the iconic call, you could at least do it right. It's 'morphin' time,' not 'morphing time.'"

Zelda stared at Revali for a moment longer before nodding. "Very well," she said. "It's _morphin'_ time!"

Everyone else raised their Morphers and tapped the Sheikah eye button. "Wild Knights! Answer the call!" they shouted in unison.

They shone with light as their outfits changed to their armor. When the light faded, they stood not as a bunch of high school students, but the Power Rangers.

"The wisdom of the heavens!" Zelda called, her palm thrusted forward. "Wild Knight Red Ranger!"

"The gale of the skies!" Revali called, sweeping his right wing upward. "Wild Knight Blue Ranger!"

"The fury of the storm!" Urbosa called, waving her arms and forming a lightning bolt shape. "Wild Knight Yellow Ranger!"

"The protection of the earth!" Daruk called, pounding his fists together. "Wild Knight Black Ranger!"

"The grace of the ocean!" Mipha called, making waves with her arms. "Wild Knight Pink Ranger!"

"Wild Knights, ready to fight!" they called, posing dynamically together. An explosion of lights occurred behind them corresponding to their colors.

"Hurhur! You're just as flamboyant as I remember," Moblin mocked. "Bokoblins, soften them up for me!"

The foot soldiers screeched and charged. "Everyone, cover me while I go for the big one!" Zelda said, summoning her rapier.

"Sorry, princess, but I've already called dibs on the big one!" Revali said as he flapped his wings and rose into the air.

"Revali, stop!" Zelda said, but before she could give chase, she had to raise her rapier to block a club strike from a Bokoblin.

Revali circled Moblin from high in the air, manifesting his bow and using the wind to keep himself aloft. "You don't even look challenging enough for target practice," he taunted as he pulled the string and fired.

Moblin didn't even raise his shield, jutting his stomach out and taking the blow effortlessly. "I might be a big target for you, Cucco Boy, but one that you can't break easily!"

Revali drew back the bow and manifested three arrows at once. "I am a _falcon,_ not a Cucco!" he shouted and fired again.

Moblin laughed as the arrows did little more than cause ripples in his fat. "Well you sure fight like one!"

Revali growled in frustration and drew the string back farther. When the arrow hit this time, it whipped up a vortex of dust that obscured the monster from view. "Bet you've never seen a Cucco do _that_ before."

Without warning, a spear flew out from within the twister and struck Revali out of the sky. The Blue Ranger yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Revali!" Daruk shouted in worry, smashing a few Bokoblins out of the way to roll over to him.

They heard Moblin laughing again as the gale cleared. Revali groaned in disbelief at what he saw. "He didn't even move from that spot!"

"You can't faze me with silly attacks like those," he said, proudly displaying his voluminous belly fat. "My hide can take any of your puny attacks. Especially you, Cucco Boy!"

"That's it!" Revali shouted, running up to the monster despite Daruk's shouts of protest. Revali raised his bow, aiming to swing it against the monster's skull. With a flick of his wrist, Moblin summoned another spear to his hand and beat Revali back. Daruk tried to catch the Rito, but the impact caused both of them to fall.

"Are you two alright?" Mipha asked, running up to them with the two other girls, having dealt with the foot soldiers.

"You Rangers need to get it through your thick skulls!" Moblin said, setting his spear's shaft against the ground. "My defense is unbreakable! There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I beg to differ!" Urbosa shouted, running at the monster with shield raised.

"Urbosa, no!" Zelda shouted, but it was no use. Urbosa tried slicing into the monster's belly with the shield's bladed side and was rewarded with her weapon bouncing off the layer of blubber. Moblin harrumphed and bashed her with his own rectangular shield, knocking her to the ground as well.

"Anyone else want to get acquainted with the ground?" Moblin asked. Mipha gripped her trident tightly while Zelda clenched her fists. Moblin laughed again. "That's what I thought. Now stand there and watch as I cut down your comrade!" he raised his spear, pointing right at Urbosa's head.

Zelda tapped her Morpher three times. When the spear was inches away from Urobsa's face, they all disappeared in flashes of their respective colors.

"Huh? They ran off?" Moblin asked, breathing heavily. "Oh well, I did quite a number on them. Plus, I gathered plenty of fear! Lord Ghirahim will no doubt be pleased with me!" He turned around and began walking out of the city.

* * *

"What happened out there?" Impa asked the now demorphed Rangers with a strained voice.

No one spoke for a long time. She sighed. "I know you did not defeat the monster, so explain to me why you returned."

"It's because the monster was playing dirty," Revali said.

"I'm pretty sure it had more to do with you being a glory hound," Urbosa protested.

"Oh, like you did any better!" Revali retaliated.

"At least I wasn't foolish enough to give in to rage like you did!" she said.

"At least _I_ had the brains to attack from a distance!" he said.

"Until you got thrown out of the air!" she said.

"Both of you, please stop fighting!" Mipha begged.

"You stay out of this!" Revali said.

As Urbosa and Revali continued arguing, Daruk leaned in and whispered into Zelda's ear. "Do something."

Zelda looked at the Goron in surprise. "You're his friend, you stop them."

"You're the leader," Daruk pointed out. "You break them up."

Zelda looked back at the two. Mipha was looking back and forth in worry. The princess took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"That's enough squabbling," she insisted. They both looked at her.

"Oh, have we been squabbling?" Revali asked. "Perhaps we should put aside our differences over a spot of tea and crumpets, love?"

Zelda glared daggers at Revali and he recoiled. "Revali, you are acting childish," she said with surprising intensity. "You need to grow up and realize that you are a Power Ranger now. If you admire them so much, then you should start truly acting like one."

She turned to the Yellow Ranger next. "Urbosa, everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean we should blame our failure entirely on one person. We charged into the fight unprepared and we paid the price. The best we can do now is learn from our mistakes."

She turned to address Mipha and Daruk as well. "We are a team now. We need to realize that a single person alone cannot fight Ghirahim's forces. It will take all of our abilities and talents working together."

"Well said, Zelda," Impa said. "That beast is a Moblin, one of Ganon's toughest soldiers. His thick hide can resist everything but the strongest of attacks. If you attack him together, you might be able to defeat him."

Zelda nodded in thought, then she gasped. "I have an idea! Impa, we're going to have a quick bite to eat!"

Impa tilted her head. "In the castle?"

"No…it's just that we hardly know each other save for three of us," Zelda said. "I want us to get to learn about each other as a team! And besides, Father is at the press conference, and eating here wouldn't be the same without him."

Impa nodded. "Very wise of you. Very well, have a good time. I shall inform his majesty of your whereabouts."

"Thank you, Impa," Zelda said with a smile, and she left. Revali and Urbosa gave each other one final glare before they followed their leader.

Daruk stood next to Mipha, both watching Zelda leave. "You know, I forgot for a sec that she's also the Princess," he said.

"I know exactly what you mean," Mipha said. "But it's easy to see that now."

"She has learned well," Impa said, and they turned to the attendant. "I have been tutoring her from her birth, you know."

"Ah, so you're trying to take credit for her little victory there?" Daruk asked with a teasing smile.

"Not completely," Impa said. "Her resolve is something that can't be taught."

"You guys coming or not?" Revali asked from the door.

"Coming!" Mipha said, and she and Daruk ran after the others.

* * *

Ghirahim paced back and forth in front of Moblin. "Tell me why you have returned."

"The Rangers didn't stand a chance against me," the pig man boasted. "None of their attacks even left a scratch. See for yourself!" He thrust his belly forward and Kohga raised a hand to avert his eyes.

Ghirahim looked Moblin in the eye with an intense gaze. "Then you destroyed them?"

Moblin hesitated, unable to hold his gaze with his master.

"Did you?" Ghirahim asked with the same tone of a parent reprimanding a disobedient child.

"W-well, no. But I did gather plenty of negativity for you!" Moblin added the last part quickly.

Ghirahim nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right about that. I do feel much stronger than I did this morning." His gaze snapped back to the Moblin and he began stalking toward the beast. Instinctively, Moblin began backing away.

"However, you still neglected to accomplish the **very mission I demanded you to complete!** " Ghirahim said, the very ground shaking with the force of his voice as he pressed his face inches away from his underling's.

Moblin raised his hands in defense. "B-but it's just that I was getting tired! Something about me is different from millennia ago, I don't have as much stamina as I used to!"

" **You slothful swine!** " Ghirahim snapped. " **You dare insinuate that I miscast the summoning?! The Wild Knights' destruction is top priority! Now go back to the city and finish the job!"**

"R-right away, Lord Ghirahim!" Moblin said, running away and throwing the doors to the tower open. Then he turned around slowly. "Er, can you teleport me back there?"

" **GO!"** Ghirahim shouted. " **And if you don't come back with news of the Knights' destruction, then don't come back at all!"**

Moblin squealed and ran out the doorway.

* * *

"Ahhh, this is lovely!" Zelda said, putting down her strawberry shake. "I had no idea that such a wonderful juice bar existed in this city!"

"Yeah, Ernie's is one of the best hangouts in Hytopolis," Daruk said. "You don't get out much, do you?"

Zelda lowered her head, a light blush on her face. "Well, no. I suppose not."

Mipha gave Daruk a look, and he rubbed his neck in shame. Mipha turned and gave Zelda a smile. "Well, it's about time that we change that. We should do this with you more often."

Zelda smiled at the Zora gratefully. "I'd be happy to." She clapped her hands. "So, let's get down to business."

"To do what, exactly?" Revali asked, staring at his water

"Get to know each other, of course!" Zelda said. "That's the whole reason for this outing."

"That really is for the best." They all turned and Revali sneered at who was walking up to them.

"You got that right, dear brother," Gorman said. "It's best that losers who fail together stay together!"

"Why don't you idiots go pick on someone your own IQ level?" Revali said. "I hear the preschool down the street has a few vacancies."

Ingo laughed. "Isn't the Cucco coop going to worry with you out and about, Bird Boy?"

Revali stood up, but Daruk put a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it a rest, Revali," Urbosa said, glaring at the two bully brothers. "These two aren't worth anyone's time."

Gorman and Ingo were about to retaliate when they stopped and stared at the Gerudo. They put on the worlds' dumbest grins and moved to lean on the table next to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry, baby," Gorman said in what he probably thought was a seductive tone. It ended up sounding more like he needed to sneeze.

"Had we known there was a lovely lady in our presence, we'd have been more curvaceous," Ingo said.

"Courteous," Gorman corrected.

"Whatever," Ingo said.

Urbosa rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you actually know that word given the collective five brain cells you have."

"Hey, don't be that way," Gorman said.

"What say we ditch these fools and go for a night on the town, eh?" Ingo asked.

Urbosa gave him a hard glare. "What say I give you a kick to the crotch and we all have a good laugh about it?"

Ingo suddenly broke into a cold sweat, realizing just how in over his head he and his brother were. "Uhhh…"

"Hey, if you guys are going to walk in here, you have to buy something." Everyone turned to see Beedle in a hat with the Ernie's logo on it. He was holding a tray with a slab of rock on it.

Gorman sneered at the new arrival. "Well, look who's all high and mighty now that his daddy is in the back to protect him."

"That's right," Beedle said. "My dad does own this place. And if you're not going to be a paying customer, he can make you can leave right now. We don't allow loiterers here."

Ingo scoffed. "Come on, brother, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, this place is a dump anyway," Gorman agreed as the two left.

Beedle sighed with relief. Then he smiled at the table of friends and set the tray down. "Here's your rock sirloin on the house, Daruk."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that, Beedle," Daruk said, though that didn't stop him from grabbing the Goron treat and crunching into it.

"It's the least I could do after you saved my life and all," Beedle said. "Is everyone else doing alright?"

"Thanks to you," Urbosa said. "Thanks for driving off those creeps for us."

Beedle laughed and waved away Urbosa's thanks. "Well, one good deed deserves another and all that." He turned and walked to the back of the store, presumably to find his dad.

"Forgive me, but I don't think I am acquainted with those two gentlemen," Zelda said.

"Lucky you," Revali said. "Ingo and Gorman are the two biggest idiots in the city."

"Why do they think they can get away with such uncouth behavior?" Zelda asked.

"Their old man is head of some bigwig milk company," Daruk said between bites of rock sirloin. "They probably think they can buy their way out of any trouble they get themselves in."

Zelda sighed. "Aboslutely deplorable." Then she brightened up. "So, who wants to introduce themselves first?"

The others exchanged uncertain looks. "What do you want us to say?" Mipha asked.

"Well," Zelda said, pausing to give it thought, "…perhaps just where you're from and…why you accepted my father's offer to become Ra – you know what." She looked around, making sure no one had heard her near slip up, but it looked like everyone in the juice bar was occupied with their own conversations.

"I suppose we may as well start with the best," Revali said.

"Well, thank you for volunteering me, Feathers, but I'd much rather hear your story," Urbosa said.

Revali shot her an annoyed glance, but continued. "My name is Revali, I've lived in this city my whole life, and I want to be a Power Ranger because I want to be recognized for my genius."

"Wow," Urbosa said. "Your reason was even more shallow than I thought it would be."

"Well it's the truth!" Revali said. Then he looked at the table. "Okay, it's not the entire truth." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "It's just that…well, I always wanted to be a Power Ranger – as a kid, of course. I mean everyone wanted to be a Power Ranger as a child, didn't they? They were these great heroes that fought evil no matter what. I guess…I just wanted to live up to my heroes, you know?"

Everyone stared at him for a while, and he looked at them all defensively. "What? What did I say?"

"That sounded really mature for you, Revali," Urbosa said. "It's just…surprising is all."

Revali harrumphed. "I have my moments."

"Me next, me next!" Daruk said, raising his hand excitedly. "Right, I'm Daruk and I live downtown with my Old Man Buldo and my little brother Yunobo! Now Old Man Buldo always told me when I was growing up…" he hunched his shoulders forward and imitated a much deeper voice. "…he always said 'Daruk, you've gotta think of something you wanna do with your life.' And I always told him 'I want to eat rock sirloin for the rest of my life!' And then he'd be all like 'That's no way to live! You've gotta find something bigger than yourself to contribute to!' And then I'd say 'But Old Man, there's nothing bigger than a Goron!' And then he'd make a funny face where he'd scrunch up his eyebrows and then he'd say 'I don't mean it like that, igneous!'"

"You're rambling," Revali said. "Get to the point."

Daruk looked to the others, who were still struggling to follow his story. He cleared his throat. "Uh, anyway, I guess I never really understood what he meant by that until recently, so when the King offered me that chance, I had to take it. So…yeah."

Zelda smiled with admiration. "Very noble of you, Daruk. Your father sounds like a good man."

Daruk shifted his gaze. "Oh, uh, he's not my pop. I don't really know what happened to him. Old Man Buldo's been looking after me and my little brother for as long as I can remember."

Everyone was quieted by this revelation. Finally, Urbosa raised her hand.

"I guess it's about time the new kid introduced herself," she said. "I'm Urbosa. I'm from the Gerudo region and my mother and I moved here only recently. I haven't been in the city for very long, but I can tell that good people live here…tall lanky creeps notwithstanding." Everyone chucked a bit and she continued. "This Ghirahim guy sounds like bad news, like something those good people can't fight alone. I know it sounds cheesy but…someone has to stand up for the little people."

Zelda nodded. "Well said, Urbosa. And your reason makes perfect sense."

Mipha raised her hand. "I guess that just leaves me," she said. "My name is Mipha and my family is originally from the Lanayru region, but I moved here with my little brother and my father some years ago. My father isn't around very often, usually busy with…his job. But he always does his best to make time for us, and he really is a good man. My little brother Sidon means the world to me and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him." She gave Zelda a meaningful look. "I want to be a Ranger so I have the power to protect the ones I care about."

Zelda nodded and stared at the table. "And that leaves myself. Well, I am Zelda…but I'm sure you already know all about me." She put her hands on her face. "Oh dear, that sounded pretentious didn't it?"

"Maybe just a little," Revali said. Daruk punched him lightly, which of course meant that Revali nearly fell out of his chair.

"We know about you from books and the news," Mipha said, "but we don't know the _real_ you, the person you are from day to day."

Zelda took a deep breath. "Well…you already met my father. Impa has served the royal family since I was little. She basically became like an older sister to me after my mother…left. She'd always tutor me on the kingdom's ancient legends and it was all just so fascinating to me. Especially the Wild Knights." She got a determined look in her eyes. "I need to rule someday. I want to become someone that my people can be proud of. Ghirahim wants to take away my people's hope and suppress them with fear. I can't allow that to happen."

She suddenly stopped talking and looked at a point in the distance. Everyone turned to see that she was watching the TV mounted on the wall.

"…today's press conference, King Rhoam aimed to address the people's concern about the monster attack yesterday," the newscaster said, "While many suggested mobilizing the kingdom's military, his majesty had this to say."

It cut to footage of the King at a podium full of microphones and addressing a crowd of journalists. Occasionally a camera flashed. "I can assure you that we need not endanger anyone by sending them to battle. As you have no doubt noticed, five individuals have already risen to combat this threat. I have the greatest confidence that they will protect the people and drive off this new dark force."

"And what do you have to say to these new Power Rangers having to retreat against the new monster that appeared today?" asked one of the journalists.

Rhoam paused before continuing. "If they retreat, it is only because they need to make a plan to better deal with the new threat. Their first priority is to the protection of this city, and there were no injuries in the new attack. They succeeded on that front. We must put our faith in these warriors and realize that they know what they are doing."

The footage cut back to the newscaster. "Our people tried to ask him if he had any personal connection to the new Power Rangers, however he refused to comment on the subject."

"My father believes in us," Zelda said, and the others returned their attention to the princess. "We all have our own reasons for becoming Power Rangers. We all have our own set of skills. We just need to learn to cooperate and put those skills to good use."

They were interrupted when their Morphers all beeped loudly at once. Zelda tapped hers to figure out what was going on.

"Your highness," Impa's voice said from the Morphers.

"What's wrong, Impa?" Zelda said.

"Moblin has returned, he's in the south near the kung-fu dojo," she said.

"That's not far from here," Revali said.

"Then let's get moving," Zelda said, and they all stood up and made for the door.

"Hey, hold on you guys!" Beedle called. "You still have to pay for your drinks!"

"Sorry, Beedle," Zelda said. "We're in a hurry. Put it on our tab and we'll pay you later!" They all ran out.

"Hey, hold on!" Beedle said, and he put his hands on his hips when they dashed out. He put a hand to his chin. "Do we even keep a tab?" He turned and walked to the back. "Dad, do we keep tabs?"

* * *

"Hurhurhur!" Moblin shouted, smashing in a car window and relishing at the humans running away. "Oh Raaaangerrrrs! Come out and play! I don't have all the time in the world!"

"You're absolutely right," Zelda said as they all ran up to him. "In fact, your time is about to run out!"

"So good to see you again," Moblin said. "I was in need of five punching bags with attitude!"

"Let's show this ruffian what we're made of," Zelda said, raising her hand up to her chest. "It's morphin' time!"

The others followed suit, Revali smiling at Zelda getting the phrase right. "Wild Knights! Answer the call!"

At their words, the Rangers were enveloped in light and changed into their uniforms.

"This time isn't going to go the way it did before!" Revali shouted.

"I beg to differ! Bokoblins! Attack!" Moblin shouted, raising his spear as foot soldiers rose from the earth to do his bidding.

"Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, keep the Bokoblins occupied," she said. She turned to her right. "And Revali –"

"Yes, yes, I know," Revali said with a dejected voice. "I'll let you handle the Moblin."

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me fight it," Zelda said, smiling under her helmet as Revali turned to her in surprise.

"You really mean it?" Revali asked.

"Of course," she said. She turned back to the advancing Bokoblins, who were almost upon them.

"Let us finish what we started, Rangers!" Zelda said, summoning her rapier to her hand.

"Right!" the others shouted, raising their own weapons as well. The Rangers charged forward, each one taking on a small group of Bokoblins while Revali charged to Moblin and Zelda ran off to the side.

Mipha thrust her trident at one of the monsters, knocking them back. Almost immediately, another took its place, swinging its club wildly. The Pink Ranger ducked and weaved under each strike, then stabbed the attacker twice. More and more began surrounding her.

"I really hope this works," she said to herself as she drove her trident into the ground. Immediately, she leapt up and began kicking the monsters, running off of them sideways and gripping the trident tightly for leverage. When she was back on two feet, the monsters were on the ground in a pile, struggling to get up.

"It's time for you to leave!" she said, spinning the point of her trident in circles above her head. " **Lightscale Trident! Tidal Strike!** " Her weapon's prongs were augmented with blades of water, and she threw it into the ground point first. The ground rumbled before a geyser of water shot the screeching monsters into the air. They turned to dust before they hit the ground.

Mipha sighed as the trident returned to her hand. "Thank goodness that's over."

Daruk yelled as he barreled into two Bokoblins shoulder first. They could do nothing but get thrown back by the Goron's power. The Black Ranger turned around, swinging his club in a wide arc, smashing into another line of approaching enemies. "Come on, you pebbles!" Daruk shouted. "Show me what you can really do!" A few Bokoblins snarled from behind him as they leapt into the air with clubs raised.

Thinking quickly, Daruk rolled into a ball, letting the wooden weapons break against his rocky back. Immediately after, he began rolling away only to turn right around. He began building up more and more speed until the monsters that attacked him were thrown aside by his momentum. He stopped and stood up straight, turning to see that more monsters were approaching.

"How many of you guys are there, anyway?" he asked. He held his own club in both hands and the weapon began glowing white with energy. **"Boulder Breaker! Quake Buster!"** He raised the club above his head and threw it into the ground with a _crash_! Following the initial impact, rock spires began erupting from the ground, making a line of destruction that barreled right through the Bokoblins. Daruk laughed at the display of his new power.

"I love this job!" he declared.

Urbosa used her shield to smack the Bokoblin's attack away at the last second. The monster was thrown off balance, and she responded with a few quick jabs of her fist into the creature's abdomen. With that opponent down she immediately moved on to the next approaching monster, slashing her shield along its midsection. She saw three more running up and tilted her head.

"Have to measure this just right," she said, slowly bringing her shield back. She threw it forward with a shout and the weapon bounced off the three monster's heads in turn. Snarls from behind alerted her to half a dozen more approaching.

"You're in for a shock!" she said, her shield flying back into her hand. She held it in front of her, the weapon crackling and sparking with yellow power. **"Daybreaker! Lightning Discus!"** She spun around in a circle and used the momentum of her whole body to throw the shield. It passed right through the monsters, causing huge yellow lightning bolts to arc from Bokoblin to Bokoblin. They eventually collapsed and faded into dust as Urbosa caught her shield.

"Sometimes I even impress myself," the Yellow Ranger remarked.

Moblin laughed as Revali approached. "Back for more, Cucco Boy?"

"Every time you call me that, it brings you closer and closer to death!" he shouted, drawing back his bowstring and launching a volley of arrows at the monster. It caught every single one on its belly, no worse for wear.

"Have you forgotten already?" Moblin asked. "My bowl of jelly can bounce back anything you throw at me!"

Revali drew back the string again, launching one more arrow aimed at the creature's face. Moblin gasped and threw quickly raised his shield, blocking the strike. Revali tilted his head.

Moblin cried out and fell over, the Red Ranger standing behind him with rapier thrusted forward.

"Guess your back isn't as thick as your front," she said.

Moblin began flailing around, but his appendages were too short to reach the ground with his belly in the way. "Hey, this is hardly fair!"

Zelda leapt over the monster and landed next to the Blue Ranger. "Revali, remember what Impa said about attacking the monster together?"

"Isn't that what we've been doing already?" Revali asked in confusion.

"Yes, but it got me thinking," Zelda replied. "What if we were to combine our strength and make one massive attack?"

Revali nodded. "I like the sound of that!" They turned to the Moblin, who was currently in the process of rolling over onto his side. Revali drew back his bowstring further while Zelda raised her rapier skyward. A light wind was whipped up around the Blue Ranger while the Red Ranger's fireball reached its maximum size.

" **Gleaming Rapier! Divine Burst!"** she shouted.

" **Great Eagle Bow! Tornado Shot!"** Revali said.

" **Combined Attack!"** the Rangers called out in unison. **"Firestorm!"**

Revali let the arrow loose while Zelda threw the fireball forward. The projectiles collided in midair, causing a tornado to sweep up the fireball and become a vortex of heat. Moblin finally managed to stand up just in time to see the incoming attack.

"Oh, I got a bad feeling about this!" he shouted. As the flaming tornado approached, Moblin was lifted off the ground. He flailed and squealed as he was sucked in by the wind.

"I'm getting dizzy!" he said as the wind spun him around and around. He suddenly sniffed the air. "Is that bacon cooking?" Then he registered the searing pain all over his body. "No wait, that's me! I'm getting fried like breakfast! AAAAHHHHH!"

The flames converged on Moblin as the wind dissipated, creating an explosion of heat energy. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Moblin but a puddle of black sludge.

"Alright, we did it!" Revali cheered. "I feel amazing!"

"Wonderful job, Revali," Zelda said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "When we work together, nothing Ghirahim has can stand in our way!"

* * *

The Demon Lord breathed heavily as he watched his monster burn apart in a small orb he held in his hands.

"I guess all that fat must have made him highly combustible," Kohga said, watching the fight from over his master's shoulder.

"If that idiot thinks that death will let him escape following my orders," Ghirahim said, "then he is sorely mistaken." The viewing globe rose into the air. Ghirahim spread his arms wide as he was surrounded by a dark red aura.

"Rise again, my monster, stronger than ever before!" Ghirahim shouted as he threw his arms forward and channeled his energy into the orb.

* * *

The other Rangers ran up to the victorious duo. "Nice job, you guys!" Daruk said.

"Yes, I know how amazing I am, thank you very much!" Revali replied, relishing in his friend's praise.

"Don't let it go to your head," Mipha cautioned.

"Guys," Urbosa said with a worried tone. "I think that sludge just moved."

They turned to see Moblin's remains were bubbling and expanding. It eventually covered the entire street and rose into the air. In an instant, Moblin was reformed into a massive monstrosity as large as the buildings around him, his growls reverberating throughout the city.

"And I thought he needed a diet before," Urbosa said.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing?!" Revali shouted.

Zelda looked between the others. "Our Zords! Impa said if we call to them in times of dire need, they'll come to aid us!"

"Well, the situation can't get any more dire than this," Daruk said. "Let's try it!"

The five raised their hands to the sky. "Beast Zords, come to us!" they called in unison.

* * *

In the heart of Death Mountain far to the north, the magma pool bubbled and rippled. Finally, a massive serpentine dragon covered in a shell of red-hot metal burst from the molten mix. It flew higher and higher, eventually rising from the mountain and into the air. It roared and began making its way to the city.

In a massive cave at the foot of the mountain, a great rumble reverberated through the rock. On four legs the size of semi-trucks, a huge black lizard mech crawled out of the cave. It growled and began following the mechanical dragon, waving its hammer-like tail behind it.

In Lake Hylia to the southeast, the water parted as an elephant with thick pink armor stomped onto dry land. It gave a long trumpeting sound and began its stampede to the city.

In Gerudo Desert to the southwest, a low moan sounded from within a raging sandstorm. With glowing purple eyes, a yellow camel parted the clouds of sand and made its way to the city at a fast and steady pace.

A long screech sounded in the skies above the Hebra Mountains to the northwest. A blue falcon with propellers on its back dove through the cloud cover and towards Hytopolis.

* * *

Moblin laughed as he looked down on the Rangers from his new height. The laughter was practically deafening thanks to its new size.

"You could barely fight me when we were the same size!" Moblin declared with a booming voice. "And now you're not even big enough to be bite-sized!" He reached a hand down towards the Rangers.

Moblin cried out as a stream of fire blasted him from behind. It twisted around to see the red dragon approaching.

"It worked!" Zelda said with relief.

"Aw, you get the dragon?" Revali complained. "How come you get the coolest one?"

Moblin marched forward, leaving the city limits with just a few steps. The Dragon Zord twisted around the giant monster, wrapping around it and heating up its armor. Moblin cried out at the high heat contacting his skin.

"Buzz off, salamander!" he shouted, spreading his arms wide and throwing off the Zord.

"It needs help!" Mipha cried out in worry.

Moblin stalked towards the downed Dragon Zord, spear raised. Then a loud trumpeting sound preceded a jet of high-speed water pushing Moblin away to the side. The Elephant Zord stomped up to the Dragon Zord and raised its trunk in greeting.

Moblin shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. "You'll pay for that!" he shouted, turning his attention to the elephant Zord. He stumbled forward after something impacted his back. The Lizard Zord, clinging to the monster's back, raised its hammer-like tail and began bashing Moblin's head in.

"Aw yeah!" Daruk said with a fist pumped to the sky. "Sock it to him, big guy!"

Moblin fell onto his back, crushing the Lizard Zord under its weight. He turned around, but didn't even get a chance to raise his spear as a volley of lasers hit it from behind with sparks flying everywhere. The Falcon Zord passed over the scene, the barrels of the cannons on its underside smoking.

"I take back what I said earlier," Revali said. "My Zord is clearly the best."

Moblin watched the Falcon and hefted his spear onto his shoulder. With careful aim, he threw it at the Zord. Halfway to its destination, the spear was struck out of the sky by a lightning bolt. The Camel Zord moaned as it stalked onto the battlefield.

"Oh, I am so looking forward to this," Urbosa said.

"Come on, everyone," Zelda said. "Let's give them a helping hand!"

Everyone raised their hands to the sky and were engulfed in their respective colors.

"Rangers, check in," Zelda said from inside the Dragon's head. The beast rose back into the air, its body coiled tight.

"Daruk here," the Black Ranger said over the comm line in the Lizard Zord. "Ready to roll!"

"This is Mipha," the Pink Ranger said as she appeared in the Elephant Zord's cockpit. "I'll do my best."

"This is Urbosa," the Yellow Ranger said from inside the Camel Zord. "Let's roast this pig!"

"I AM HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE!" Revali shouted as he gazed down on the scene from within the Falcon Zord.

"Rangers, let's fight to the finish!" Zelda said as she threw her hand forward.

The Dragon Zord roared and opened its mouth. It spewed a stream of fire at Moblin, who raised his shield to block it.

"That metal shield may not burn," Urbosa said, "but I do know one thing metal won't protect him from!" She raised her hands and the humps on the Camel Zord's back began glowing with energy. The Camel Zord raised its head and moaned, launching a ball of lightning at the Moblin. Instinctively, the monster raised his shield again, only to realize the mistake a second too late. His body shook all over as electricity coursed up his arm. When the shaking stopped, he let go of his shield.

"I don't need this when my body is even tougher than before!" Moblin said. He stumbled again when more lasers were launched at it from behind. He turned around and scoffed at the Falcon Zord passing over his head again.

"We'll see about that," Zelda said. The Dragon Zord's mouth glowed with energy and it launched a fireball at Moblin. He took the fireball to the stomach, then jumped forward. The motion bounced the fireball up directly into the path of the Falcon Zord, which took the explosion and fell out of the air.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming!" Revali said, clinging to the wall of his cockpit for balance.

"Energy attacks are just bouncing off of him," Zelda realized.

"Then let's try a direct hit!" Daruk shouted. At his words, the Lizard Zord leapt in front of the Moblin, turned around, and started swinging its tail. Though the hammer head on the end was indeed powerful, all it could do was push the monster back. After one last swing, Moblin grabbed the Zord's tail and snarled.

"Uh oh," Daruk said. "Guys, a little help would be nice!"

"I'm on my way!" Mipha shouted. The ground shook as the Elephant Zord crashed into the Moblin from behind, its tusks digging into the monster's flesh. The Moblin was sent flying, but he was able to land on his feet and summon a new spear. He turned around, swinging his spear wildly at the air.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Moblin asked. "My hide is unbreakable!"

The Zords began to cluster together. "That thing has to have a weak spot!" Urbosa said.

Revali's head snapped up. "Let's try the head! It's not as thick as the rest of him."

"Something tells me he won't just let us aim for it," Daruk said.

"We'll need to distract him from all sides," Zelda said. "Mipha, attack him from the front. Daruk, get around behind him. Revali, keep the pressure on from above. Urbosa, when the time is right, you paralyze him, and I'll go for the head! Everyone, it's time to claim victory!"

"Right!" the other Rangers said. At this, they scattered.

Moblin looked up and threw his spear at the Falcon Zord. Revali did a sudden nosedive to dodge, and rammed right past the monster and sent it spinning around.

"I'm not falling for the same attack twice," the Blue Ranger said.

Moblin regained his balance just in time to see the Elephant Zord charging right at him. He raised his now empty hands and caught the machine by the tusks, straining against the great force. As he did so, the Lizard Zord crawled up behind it and waved its tail once more. The blows to its back, made Moblin lose his balance, and the Elephant Zord threw him onto his back.

"Ah, not again!" Moblin said, flailing around. He swung his arms forward and threw himself to his feet. Almost instantly, he was assaulted by another blast of electricity, holding him in place.

"This might…hurt me," Moblin said, "but it won't…kill me!"

"No, but this might," Urbosa said. "You're all clear, Zelda!"

Zelda nodded and summoned her rapier again. She raised it in an arc around her body, the sword wreathed in flames. **"Dragon Zord! Corkscrew Crash!"** She thrust the rapier forward and the Dragon Zord roared again. Its entire body began glowing with pure heat. It spun through the air, picking up more and more speed as it came closer to the earth. At the last second, it made a ninety degree turn and rammed the Moblin's head.

"GRAAAAAHHHH!" Moblin screamed in pain as his body was wrapped in flames once again. "Don't I at least get a last meal?!" At this, he collapsed to the ground, exploding with heat.

Everyone was silent for a while as they watched the monster turn into sludge again. They were wary that the monster might decide to come back again. When the sludge finally evaporated into smoke, they all began cheering.

"We actually did it! Our first Zord battle!" Revali said, flying around his cockpit.

"I knew we had it in us!" Daruk said, pumping his fists in excitement.

Urbosa put her hands on her hips. "Good riddance to that guy."

"I'm just glad it's finished for good," Mipha said, breathing deeply.

"The battle is over," Zelda said as the Dragon Zord roared in triumph. "The Wild Knights are victorious again!"

* * *

Ghirahim stared at his viewing orb for a very long time after Moblin went up in smoke.

"Quick, Master, send another one!" Kohga advised. "The Rangers have their guard down thinking they've claimed victory!"

Ghirahim sighed and closed his hand around the orb, causing it to vanish. "No. The second layer on the seal may have been broken, but I am still nowhere near my full strength. I barely had enough energy to enlarge Moblin when he was vanquished the first time. Now, I need to rest if I want to summon any more like him." He stood up from where he was leaning against the front of the throne. "Kohga, I am going back to my sword to regather my energy. If I am interrupted…well…" Ghirahim gave Kohga a deranged grin. "I'll let you use your imagination to think of what happens next."

Kohga gulped. "Y-yes, Master."

* * *

The Rangers walked into the surveillance room, demorphed and looking very pleased with themselves.

"See, I knew we could do it!" Revali said. "That's what I've been saying all along."

"Correction, you've been saying how _you_ could do it all along," Urbosa replied. "You're just boosting your own ego."

"Nothing new for him!" Daruk said and everyone laughed at the glare Revali gave him.

"I must say, controlling my Zord felt so…natural," Mipha said. "It was as if it knew every move I wanted it to make and accomplished it."

"From what I can tell," Impa said from her surveillance screens, "your Zords are directly linked to your thought waves. You need only imagine what you want your Zord to do and it will do it."

"Well done, Rangers," said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see King Rhoam had entered the room.

"Father!" Zelda said with a smile and she ran up and hugged him, which the King returned.

"I meant what I said at the press conference," he said once he and his daughter had separated. "I believe in each and every one of you. I have every confidence that you will protect this city and fend off the Demon race."

"Thank you, your majesty," Mipha said. "You have no idea how honored we are to have your confidence."

"Still, Moblin was a pretty tough opponent," Urbosa said. "I sincerely hope we'll be able to deal with anything he has up his sleeve."

"We could always leave them alone with Revali and have him talk about himself," Daruk suggested. "Then they'll be begging us to slay them in no time!"

Everyone laughed again except Revali, who was glaring at his best friend. "Why am _I_ always at the butt of these jokes?"

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! That was a long one. But I still feel proud of how it turned out. I tried to make it feel like a genuine episode of the show and I hope I succeeded in that front.**

 **Anyway, a quick recap on everyone's powers and personalities.**

 **Princess Zelda is the Red Ranger and heir to the throne of Hyrule. She has been trained since birth to become the next ruler, so leading a team of teenagers with attitude comes rather easy to her. This doesn't stop her from doubting herself on occasion, but she does her best to put aside these feelings for the sake of the team. She wields the Gleaming Rapier in battle, through which she can channel fire magic to augment her sword strikes or launch one big energy ball called "Divine Burst." Her Zord is the Red Dragon Zord, which is modeled after the sacred dragon Dinraal.**

 **Revali is the Blue Ranger. He has a cold disposition and tends to come across as full of himself. However, this stems less from a big ego and more from a desire to be recognized for his talents. Of course, this doesn't mean that he lacks a big ego. He wields the Great Eagle Bow, which fires arrows that rarely miss their target. He can charge up his arrows with wind magic for a "Tornado Shot." His Zord is the Blue Falcon Zord, which is totally not an F-Zero reference or anything.**

 **Urbosa is the Yellow Ranger. She keeps to herself most of the time, though her experiences as a Ranger have been convincing her to open up a bit more. She comes from the Gerudo Desert, and is still trying to wrap her head around life in Hytopolis. She wields the Daybreaker, a shield with a bladed edge that is capable of equal parts offense and defense. She can channel electricity through the shield and throw it for a "Lightning Discus." Her Zord is the Yellow Camel Zord, which has two massive generators in the humps on its back that it uses to power its electric attacks.**

 **Daruk is the Black Ranger. He's very much the goofball of the group, but he is still capable of being serious when he needs to be. As a Goron, he is physically the strongest of the group and has some experience with wrestling. He is also Revali's best friend, though this doesn't stop him from making fun of the Rito at every opportunity. He wields the Boulder Breaker, a huge club that's heavy and unwieldy, but powerful in the right hands. He can smash it into the ground for his signature "Quake Buster" attack. His Zord is the Black Lizard Zord, which has a tail ending in a hammer for some effective close-range combat.**

 **Mipha is the Pink Ranger. She is the quietest of the group, and she tends to act as the team's moral compass. She cares very deeply for her brother Sidon, and protecting him is the main driving force behind her becoming a Power Ranger. She is the least inclined to violence, but she is still a capable fighter. She has the Lightscale Trident, a weapon with long reach that seems to gleam in the sunlight. She can augment the prongs on the end with water blades and hit enemies with a "Tidal Strike." Her Zord is the Pink Elephant Zord, which can generate an endless supply of water that it can fire from its trunk at high speeds.**

 **Next time: Mipha tries to explain to her brother that there's more to being a Power Ranger than having strength.**


End file.
